The present invention relates to a technique for transferring data stored in a storage device to another storage device, and more particularly to a technique of restoring data.
When a fault occurs with a storage device, it is a conventional practice to first recover the failed storage device to normal before resuming interrupted work. This method, however, has a problem of taking long before the work can be resumed.
To address this problem a technique described in JP-A-2001-175423, for example, has been used which allows particular logical disks to be accessed, beginning with the highest level, before all logical disks are restored.